Yoshiart Network Annouces Fall 2018, Schedules, Shows,
' YA'S ANNOUNCE'S FALL 2018' BONUS STAGE IS BACK ON YA! * The 2017 Classic is coming back on YA, with Phil, Joel & Elly going on fun Adventures, rated TV 14 LV. The Pals * The Pals are back, with a brand new season with new changes, first of all, new characters Victor, Emma, Spike & Dena, will be in this season, the second new change is, that the normal 5-minute Sir meow's a lot segment's runtime is now 11 Minutes, that's all for The Pals BACK TO SCHOOL (BLOCK) * With summer coming to an end, the hell begins, but Yoshiart Network has a brand new block for just August, schedule check it out BACK TO SCHOOL BLOCK SCHEDULE * 7 p.m (ET, PT) "Supermariologan * 7:15pm (ET, PT)"Battle for BFDI" * 7:30pm (ET, PT) Either Jared & Alex, Freddy Fazbear, Ren Renn N Renny or Inanimate Insanity (11 minutes or 30 minutes episodes) * 8 p.m (ET. PT) "FULL 3 HOURS OF "Mrmariofan12" SUPER SPONGE MARATHON , BLUE YOSHI & THE GANG & OBJECT MOUNTAIN * Super Sponge and friends is making there way to Yoshiart Network on September 30th, with 10 episodes back to back premiering in one day. So Yoshiart Network hyped the premiere up with a marathon with 10 new episodes in a day. * From the creators of Ren Renn N Renny & Blue Yoshi, Black Yoshi shows, comes a second season of Blue Yoshi called, Blue Yoshi & The Gang, premiering September 13 on Har Har Tharsdays. * From the creators of Pluto & Goofy comes an object show called Object Mountain. 30 minutes runtime now 11 minutes * Has of September 1, Yoshiart Network will be switching there run-time from 30 to 11, ' '''SCHEDULE FOR FALL 2018/New Saturday & Sunday Mornings ' * 'Shows like Yoshi Island, Yin Yang Yo, Eddsworld, Pinky and the Brain, M, Cute Mario Bros, ' * '''EB The Original Master (Spongebob Series), Awesome Mario Gang, The Mr Nostalga Show & Briantales are off the weekdays and or now on weekends right after Comedy Adult Show signs off, most of the show's runtime is the normal 30 minutes run-time. * And''' regular airing shows are on there too.' * '''And 3 Boomereboot shows are on there too.' * On September 15, 2018, COO, Robska18, requested Bonus Stage & High Score, to be on there Saturday & Sundays schedule for Fall 2018 *'6 a.m (ET , PT): Eddsworld (FOR AN HOUR)' *'7 a.m (ET , PT): Yin Yang Yo' *'7:30 a.m (ET , PT): Yoshi's Island' *'8 a.m (ET , PT): Pinky and the Brain' *'8:30 a.m (ET , PT) Cute Mario Bros' *'9 a,m (ET , PT): Supermariologan' *'9:15 a.m (ET , PT) The Pals' *'9:30 a.m (ET , PT) Savage Jeffy (11 or 30 Minutes)' *'10 a.m (ET , PT) Awesome Mario Gang' *'10:30 a.m (ET, PT) Either The Mr Nostalga Show, Briantales or Freddy Fazbear ' *'11:00 a.m (ET, PT) Battle For BFDI' *'11:15 a.m (ET, PT) Battle For BFDI' *'11:30 a.m (ET, PT) Savage Jeffy/Bonus Stage/High Score (30 Minute Episodes Only)' *